Codex of TSOTNWIITHOTO
by p3rc4rwby
Summary: this will be a detail of spec and descriptions of armaments, vehicles ,etc. Of my new story
1. Chapter 1

Codex

Second American civil war (armament) use since 2143 - present.

Autonomous knightmare frame (1° gen)

The first generation of working mechs came at the hands of a group of scientist lead by James Pissani, who was the creator of the knightmare, with a mini nuclear reactor as his engine, this mech can go to velocities up to 140 km/h. The 1° gen didn't have that anything that was consider "a melee weapon", they just have an assault rifle that shoots special ammunition and a recoilless rifle, later generation being better than the last gen.

Specification:

Height: 4.25 m

Width: 2.50 m

Length: 3.50 m

Armor:

Cabin and body: 35mm to 40mm

Legs: 25mm to 35mm

Arms: 30mm to 35mm

Head: 50 mm

Armament:

Assault rifle (with explosive ammunition), effective: in ground troops, light vehicles and air targets (helicopters mostly).

140mm cannon (HEAT), effective: in medium vehicles (APC and striker) and some heavy tanks (main battle tanks)

Crew:

1 person

Actual gen° of knightmare frame:

Gen° 5 Sutherland type.

EMP grenades

Created by military scientist Robert Sanchez these grenades were design to destroy light vehicles, but later on were redesign to fried electronical systems from planes and helicopters (that haven't take of) the redesign was made, because of the missions that spec ops teams did behind enemy line, which were used to destroy communications systems, helicopters, self-propelled artillery, anti-aircraft and armories (this one because sometimes they would find electronic weaponry, like javelins, stingers, different types of sights, etc.)

Specifications:

Weight: 350 g

Length: 100mm

Diameter: 70mm

Blast radius: effective between 5m to 10m

Railgun weaponry (1° gen)

The first railgun ever produced, this model was intended to be use for naval ships, but with the war mainly been in ground and air combat, for 4 years, the construction and testing of 2 new models of railgun, 1 for ground combat and another version for a special project of the navy, which was led by admiral Cutter

The ground type railgun:

This weapon was built in a heavy modified chassis of the striker, which was modifies to be much longer than the original striker chassis, more armored, with 8 stabilizers (2 in the back and 3 in each side) a turret that can only rotated 25° (right and left and this was at the time), which was name Anti-Tank Railgun Vehicle (ATRV).

Specification:

Length: 10m

Width: 3.80m

Height: 3.50m

Armor:

Front: 50mm

Sides: 30mm to 40mm

Roof: 20mm to 30mm

Armament:

1 railgun cannon (HEAT, HESH and APDS rounds) effective: heavy tanks (main battle tanks)

2 anti-personal machine guns, an M2 machine gun 50. Cal (for ground troops) and an automated M134 minigun (ground troops and as an anti-missile)

Sensor:

With the new experimental and tested, Ground Tracking Anti-Missile Radar (GTAMR) that works with the M134 minigun to destroy any kind of missile (guided and non-guided) to which have a effective range of 200m to 300m, and it was protected with by armor that couldn't be breach by small fire arms fire, except heavy weaponry ( machine guns and rifles, missiles, etc.)

Engine:

First Nuclear Ground Vehicle Engine (1NGVE), which give the enough energy to the vehicle, to which give the vehicle a top velocity of 50 km/h

Crew:

Up to 10 (1 driver. 1 co-driver, 3 engineers, 2 loaders, 1 gunner and 3 guards)

Present modifications:

Turret can turn to 90° (left and right), mark 6 NGVE, max speed of 80 km/p, 2 M245 railgun minigun anti-missile defense and anti-personal, kinetic shield mark 5

The naval heavy type railgun:

This gun was commission by admiral Cutter, to which at the time the scientist and engineers didn't know why build such a thing, that even when they ask the only that the to them was "that is classified) and because they didn't much option because he was a higher up.

Later on, he asks them to be built in a double turret, this confuse more the scientist, but some of them started to understand what the navy was building, and it was confirmed in 2143 when they arrive to install the railgun in the new generations of battleships

Battleship class ("new") Montana:

Lead by admiral Cutter, who after seeing the potential of the railgun in a good defended position, decided to reactivate the battleship class for the navy, with the construction of a new class.

Inspired by the Montana class with a few additions and with the possibility of modifications, which are the following:

Specification:

Length: 281m

Beam: 44.06m

Draft: 13.48m

Armament:

2, mark 2 18-inch/48 Cal guns, in triple turret, effective: in shore bombardment

2, mark 1 heavy (at the time) railguns, in double turret, effective: in ships

6 (3 each side) 155mm (6.1 inches)/ mark 54 "advanced gun system", effective: close range bombardment and strike boats

10x VLS (with 30 cells each), consisting of: RIM-164 ESSM, tomahawk's, anti-sub missiles, anti-air missiles

12x CWIS anti-air, anti-missile defense

2 experimental mark 1 anti-jet (air) railgun cannons

20 M2 machine guns (with explosive ammunition)

Power plant:

2 B2B nuclear reactors

Propulsion:

4 shafts

Speed:

More than 32 knots

Armor:

Belt: 450mm - 500mm

Bulkheads: 500mm

Turrets: 475mm

Deck: 400mm - 450mm

Atmospheric air ships class (AAS class):

This was the first and working AAS class ships before spaceships could enter to the atmosphere and there were a few classes made before the spaceships could enter before taking heavy damage, these class of ship were made for anti-air defense and troop support, with no main-gun installed in the ship, this were armed with a rail of secondary railgun cannons, missiles and anti-air emplacements.

But this class of ships has a special mode in them, they can work in the deep sea, thanks to aquatic Grimm, these ships were modernizing to work at a deep of 1-2 km/s, to which has work in the outer states to be protected of any aquatic Grimm (7 islands with 10-12 ships)

Now of days this class ships and other types, are still in use and still being made, but their production has been stop, but just this classes had been modernize to work in space, to which is had been calculated that 20-30% of them work with the fleets in space, with the 80-70% of the fleet are modernize naval assets and not spaceships, these ships are mostly used as defense to inner and outer states (inner: united states, outer: islands that had been colonize before the colonization on the planet was stop), with the rest in space.

 **Class/es of ships:**

Corvette class, frigate class and destroyer class

Length (left to right):

200m, 250m and 275m

Armament (left to right):

6-8-10 light railgun cannons, 15-18-20 CWIS mark 8 railgun anti-air defense system and 8 missile tube (with 40 missiles each) with swarm missiles mk2, anti-fighter missiles, Helios swarm incendiary missiles and sub-sonic torpedo's

Hangar:

complement of 2 squadrons of h-6 fighters (or hornets)

Engine:

1 fusion reactor

Speed:

Max speed of Mach 3, cruising range of Mach 1

f-54 hornet jet-fighter:

Created by Lockheed martin, this jet fighter was introduced in 2849, that replaced the outdated f-41 phantom III that were launch back in 2700's. This fighter was and still is state of the arc technology with the capability of working both in atmosphere and space conditions, maneuverability, agility, it has won the name of the "best fighter-jet".

This fighter-jet is still being made with a total 4369 f-54 made, with at least, with between an 60-63% of them in all the states, and the 40-37% of the rest works with the space fleet.

Specification:

Length: 20.2m

Width: 11.5m

Height: 3.45m

Armor:

40mm-55mm

Kinetic shield mark 6

Armament:

2 30mm M24 railgun machine guns

6 guided-missiles AIM-204 AMRAAM

4 LAU-247 launchers of beyond-visual-range

Speed and cruising speed:

Max speed: Mach 4

Cruising speed: Mach 1

Modernization of ground level naval assets:

The modernization of the naval assets was just a concept that politics didn't want implement, because of the cost, but when the space age arrive and the possibility of grimm attacks in the outer states, the council and the president approve the modernization of the fleet.

Thanks to the invention of magnet docking anchors in the space stations and anti-gravity propulsion jets, to which with one set can hold around 18-20 tons in the atmosphere and depending of the type of the ships, more can be install, and with just one incident, where 1 of the magnet sections of one of the shipyards, destroying one destroyer in this first modernization, but there hasn't been any incident of that proportion since then.

1° modernization:

Destroyers and frigates: Were installed with a mark 4 nuclear engine, speed reaching up to 40 knots (74 km/p or 46 mph), armament modernize with railguns and new types of missiles and more armor, new sensor and radar array.

Battleships and aircraft carriers: were installed with a 2 mark 7 nuclear engine, speed reaching up to 47 knots (87 km/p or 54 mph), armament modernize with the replacement of the outer machine guns (M2 machine guns) with the mark 1 automated M167 miniguns, new sensor and radar array, new 5 inch guns and 4 railgun (destroyer type, 2 in each side), 4 new railgun anti-jet batteries, new missiles and 2 new mark 4 18-inch guns and the installation of the mark 1 turbine engines for the possibility to hover and to change altitude, and 16 (separated in 2 groups of 8) after propulsion jets for forward acceleration.

2° modernization (actual modernization):

Corvettes, destroyers and frigates: were installed with a mark 9 nuclear engine, speed reaching up to 52 knots (96 km/p or 60 mph), mark 9 light railgun cannons, mark 8 CWIS railgun anti-air defenses, new missiles, new sensor and radar array and 2 knightmare submergible type (that protects them of grimm at close range)

Supply ships: these ships were modernized from the ground up for the propose of resupplying the ships in the atmosphere and in the space fleet, the new armament of this ship mark 7 CWIS railgun anti-air defenses, anti-air missiles, anti-ship missiles, 4 gunships VH-78 Viper and 6 knightmare submergible type. For propulsion it has a mark 10 nuclear engine, 4 bottom propellers, 5 afterburners that makes the ship go to a velocity of Mach 3 and a main propeller and with a atmospheric speed of 55 knots (102 km/p or 63mph).

Battleships and aircraft carrier: were installed with the tested mark 1 fusion reactor, speed reaching up to 58 knots (107 km/p or 67mph). Armament of 2 mark 8 medium railguns cannons (double turrets), 2 mark 7 18-inch guns, a new sensor and radar array, new mark 10 CWIS railgun, anti-air missiles, anti-ship missiles. With the new mark 1 propeller engines with the possibility to hover at any altitude, 16 (separated in 2 groups of 8) after propulsion jets for forward acceleration.

* * *

Author notes

Hello, everybody I hope that you have a good day.

Well as you can see in this codex, I'm going to explain everything that isn't going to be in the main story. The extend of this is going to be: armament, history of the country, species (faunus and AI, in this case), sometime characters, etc.

So, I hope that it will take your interest.

See you around, everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T ONW ANYTHING HERE, THE CREDIT GOES TO REAL CREATORS**

Codex chapter 2: (armament) use since present – future

The MR (magnetic railgun) series of hand-held weaponry:

The first prototype of a hand-held magnetic railgun was created back in the mid of 2500's, but back then the problems were that putting this kind of gun with nuclear energy, will be dangerous to the soldiers that use the weapon, if there is a malfunction and the fallout of said weapon, so the project was cancel.

But finally when the fusion cores were created and with the resources coming from the moon and the asteroid belt, the creation of more light weight fusion batteries was possible, and at the end of the 2800's, the first prototype of the weapon name MRMK1 (Magnetic Railgun Mark 1), then after fire trials of the weapon I the outer islands and Grimm infected Florida, the weapon begin mas production with all it variants (pistol, snipers, machine gun, etc.).

With know in service the MRMK3 with the MRMK2 weapon variants with the police force and the MRMK1 in the hands of ex-soldiers, in military museums around the states or dismantle to use the pieces in other military projects.

Exo-suit:

The first design and creation of the exo-suit was back before the Armageddon, but after the multiple crisis that happen in the nation and the new space age, the project was abandoned for a while, but revived during the beginning of 2700's, and with the possibility of using the same light weight fusion batteries of the MR weaponry and the massive mountain of resources that the USA has, the project was approved.

The first batch of experimental exo-suits was made at the late 2700's, the project after trials (outer states) and trial by fire (Grimm infested Florida), the suit was a success, with a few technical a mechanical problem, that were fix, they were given the approval to begin mas production of it.

Today the exo-suit are in their fifth generation (or XOS-5), that's 2 time faster than the average human and 3 times stronger than the average human.

The government had plans to create a power armored to replace the exo-suits, for the safety of the soldiers in Grimm infested zones (otherwise almost all over the globe)

Specifications:

Height: 1.60m to 2m.

Width: 40cm to 50cm.

Length: 25cm to 30 cm

Batterie: 24 hours of battery, before recharging.

Armor: Kinetic shielding

M853 howitzer:

One of the last artillery pieces that use gunpower, this 200mm cannon was made back in 2600's, but not for the use of main militaries force, but for the militia and the patrols fleet in outer states, they are use as costal defense guns, mostly for use against aquatic and some aerial class Grimm.

This artillery cannon it's been modified to be capable of shooting booth artillery shells and APC's shells.

Specifications:

Length: 14.7 mts.

Shells: HE, AP and M1098 guided munitions (base on the M982 Excalibur)

Crew: 7 or more.

Caliber: 200mm.

Effective range: between 40 to 60 kms.

APC's and variants:

The APC existences dates back until the 1910's (WWI), but now with the threat of the Grimm, the old models of the APC's were put in a complete redesign, for it to work in the Grimm infested zones and as a vehicle for quick rescue missions in those zones.

Variants:

 **Armored Personal Carriers: The Bulldog (TB)**

 **Infantry Fighting Vehicle: The Elephant (TE)(this isn't a halo reference), The Puma (TP)**

Specifications (in the same order as above):

Length: 9m-11m-12m

With: 2.80m-3m-3.10m

Height: 3m-3.10m-3.15m

Armor:

Front and sides: 40mm-50mm

Roof: 40mm

Back: 40mm

Shield: kinetic shielding

Armament (in the same order as above):

-APC:

TB: it has just one turret with a 40mm automatic railgun cannon and grenade launchers (for smoke, fragmentation or incendiary grenades)

-IFV:

TE: it has one 138mm railgun cannon, capable of firing HE, AP shells, with 2 M172 railgun machine guns (one at the front and one on the back)

TP: is has a twin mounted turret automatic 40mm railgun cannons, grenade launchers in the side of the turret and 4 M172 railgun machine guns (2 at the front and 2 in the back)

('Fun fact of the TP, this IFV has becoming more popular in the outer states (or island states, technically) as an anti-air mobile battery, then an IFV, because most of the time the islands are under attack by young nevermores, that with all the guns and overwhelming firepower of the vehicle was easy to repel the attacks')

Crew: varies, 2-6.

Passengers (for the APC): 7-12 soldiers

Mass:

the APC: 19.21 tons.

The IFV's: 21.05 tons (TP) and 24.93 tons (TE)

(author here, yes, I know that MAYBE the IFV's with all the specifications could be designated as light tanks, but I don't care, it's my story and my parameters, so don't judge, okay? Thank you, BACK TO THE CODEX!)

VTOL's transports:

This type of vehicle started to appear back in the 1950's with (C)H-21's type in the Korean war, and with the invention of the harrier fighter jet and the f35's, the thought of building something like this, made engineers and scientist start the planning of this, but the plans were complete stop after the apocalypses and the second American civil war, but the project was restarted in the 2200's.

With the first prototype constructed in 2210, the CH-61, with no combat data until the "swarm of demons" (Grimm invasion) in Florida, to which these vehicles were essential in the transport of troops and civilians in the siege of Florida, as well to defend the ships from nevermore attacks.

During the centuries there has been multiple models with the only model on service is the CH-93 condor and its variants.

With the CH-93 ( **V** ampire) as a VTOL troop transport, the CH-93B ( **C** ondor) as a VTOL knightmare transport and the CH-93F ( **O** gre) as a VTOL's for vehicle transport.

All the newest models have 4 turbofan engines, that let them transport for troop transports up to 28 tons and for vehicle and knightmare transport up to 34 tons.

Specification:

Length (varies with the model): **V-** 33m **C** -36m **O** -38m

Width: 4.4m

Height: 6.2m

Engine:

4 hybrid turbofan engines (meaning that they are capable of working in space and atmospheric conditions)

Armor:

Cabin and sides: 30mm

Roof and bottom: 30mm-40mm

Armament:

2 30mm M24 railgun machine guns, install in the roof and bottom of the VTOL (the bottom one has an especially made compartment, in which the weapon can be store)

Capacity:

 **V:** 40-55 people

 **C:** 2 knightmares, 1 Knightmare Ammunition Transport (KAT), with the crew for both vehicles, with their equipment (crew)

 **O:** 1 APC or IFV, 1 light armored vehicle, with the crew for both vehicles, with their equipment (crew)

Crew (VTOL's): 5 (pilot, co-pilot, flight engineer, and 2 gunners)

Grimm types:

Mirelurk(s): a type of aquatic Grimm, with the form of an oversize crab, they live near the coast, with an armor that has the enough thickness, that only heavy weaponry (missiles, miniguns and vehicle armament) or high velocity weaponry (railguns and rifles from atlas) can kill them.

And its offensive capabilities are pincers, it's legs and spines that he can shoot from its mouth.

Yagdra(s): a type of aquatic Grimm, with the form of a snake, with the length of 5 meters and the alpha variant can reach a length of 12 meters, with the enough force to strangle almost anyone to dead and to destroy the legs of knightmare.

And its offensive capabilities are, enough force to strangle someone to dead and can shoot hot water, capable of living someone (those without aura) with third degree burns, with aura, they can heal the burns slowly and ease the pain.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

Well as you can see, this is the second chapter in the codex, and it was a PAIN IN THE ASS!

I have been trying my best to use scientific and technological descriptions of all the vehicles and weapons (not the Grimm, for obvious reasons) and it was a fucking headache, especially the APC's/IFV's and VTOL's, but at least I finished this and I'm happy with it.

So, remember that this goes alongside my main story, so check that one out to.

And, as always, it a pleasure and I hope that everyone has a good month.

See you around


	3. Chapter 3

Codex chapter 3: Team LIME, information, etc.

Baxter Inda and Beck Miller.

Remnant backstory: located in the town of Blackburn in Sanus, the Inda Miller family lives at the outskirts of the town, their father, Arthur Miller, is an ex-huntsman from northern Anima, protecting both civilian and military convoys, that travel to Mistral, later in his life he move from Anima, to Sanus where he met his wife, and right know he is the leader of the guards, that keep the town save.

His wife, Naisha Miller, born in Vale, but she has lived her entire life in Blackburn. She is one of the main farmers of Blackburn, as well selling her goods around nearby towns, bringing the town a portion of lien to the town, to help the town grow.

Baxter and Beck look up to his father so much, that they decided to be like him, a huntsman, at around the age of 9 years old, they ask their father to train them, to become huntsman, jut like him. He accepted and started to train them, by the age of 12 both have earned the permission to have a weapon of their own. Half a year later, their weapons were ready and their father train them even more, for them it was a "training made in hell".

But even with this, they still have a childhood, going to school, have friends, pretty much a decent life.

By the age of 17, they took their test to enter at Beacon Academy, in Vale. Succeeding with a good score that let them join the academy.

U.S. backstory: Arthur Miller and his wife Katherine Inda Miller, are from the state of Arizona, Arthur is a lieutenant from the state of Arizona. Arthur and his family are one of the few thousands that were chosen to be sent to one of the kingdoms.

The mission of Arthur is to infiltrate in the town of Blackburn, to protect the citizens and to convince the mayor of the town to join the US when the US reveals itself to the world and IF the other kingdoms attack the US or any of their allies, to protect them from them or any grimm in the area.

Katherine and Baxter were sent first to the town of Blackburn, so the fiction backstory could fool the other people in the town and the system, a few years later Arthur and Beck were sent to the town.

The entire Miller/Inda family know about US, but are sworn to not reveal any information about it, only to those that have the same principles that the US has.

Baxter and Beck characteristics:

Baxter:

-5.22 feet (1.59m).

-Spiky blue hair, orange glasses.

-Rifle/bow, sword, a katana.

Semblance:

Enhanced aura strength: capable of taking more hits, by bypassing the normal strength of his aura and giving it an overcharge to his aura, but with the drawback of loosing a 15% of his aura.

As well being capable of using in allies, is he is touching them.

Beck:

-5.20 feet (1.58m).

-googles, necklace, black hair.

-SMG's/knife (12-inch Kukris).

Semblance:

Dust manipulation: capable of moving dust own its own, to create melee weaponry made of that dust, or explosives with it.

His favorite, is covering his hand with any type of dust and forming a explosive drill, with fire the drill explodes in a specific area, with water and air dust, capable of forming an ice drill, freezing the area in which impact and with the energy dust, forming a energy drill, capable of electrifying the target.

Lucy McArthur.

Remnant backstory: The McArthur family has been living in Mistral for all their life, living in where the middle-class lives, having a rough life by being faunus, from both the humans and faunus themselves.

Her father, Nathan McArthur, is a huntsman, that has been approach multiple times by the White Fang to join them, saying stuff like "those dirty humans, would fall easily with you help" with a lot of the same stuff, but said in different ways.

There's been a couple of times, that the White Fang have try to enter in their house to force them to work for them, but him and a few friends always drive them back of their house or detain by them.

With all the White Fang activity in their family, Nathan decided to train Lucy in CQC and sword training to defend herself at the age of 10 and by age of 14, her father bought her handguns and started training, later on in her life, she ask her father to train as a huntress.

US backstory: Nathan McArthur is a spec ops soldier, that was send, with his team, to escort one of the few CIA agents that's inside the kingdom.

After a few years, he ended up meeting, who will become his wife, Angela Carmine, most of the time it was a simple wave or "hi", moving on to coffee stops and small talks, then dates, etc. Before they could get married, Nathan told her the truth about everything, with the permission on the CIA agent (being the one in charge). After that, she ask to give her time to think all this, a few weeks later they are getting married, with the knowledge of the US still in her head, and as a backup plan if anything goes wrong with the White Fang.

Lucy was home school with all important pieces of information of remnant, but mostly of the US, a few months before the test to enter Beacon Academy, she had to re-take those school lessons about remnant history, because most of it was a blur at this time.

Lucy McArthur, characteristic:

-5.35 feet (1.63m).

-Orange hair ( **ORANGE, DAMMIT, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GET PINK OR BLONDE HAIR IN THE STORY, EVEN IN THE STORY ITSELF SAIDS ORANGE HAIR AND THIS IS FOR THOSE GUESS REVIEWS** ), purple cat tail, yellowish green eyes.

-Pistol/swords (the pistols are desert eagles)

Semblance:

?¿ (until I decided when it appears, then I updated her semblance part)

Peter Escobar:

Remnant backstory: Living in the miner/small town of Gudermes in Solitas, their life have been a peaceful one, they are in charge of the town, and by Atlas and SDC standards, is one of the VERY few miner towns that doesn't support indiscrimination, which brings them a bad reputation, to say the least, to the town and the family, but it's one of the best mine the SDC has, so they let it slid.

Peter, by being the son of the leaders of the mine and for having bad reputation, most schools didn't let him enter, for not reaching the standards that they have or just for being racist. So he is home school, he got very fascinated by chemistry and mechanic, with the help of his father, they started building robots at the early age of 8, but as well, he got interested in old kids fairy tales, wanting to protect the innocent.

At 9 years old, his father contract a huntress to train him, mainly in CQC and martial arts, as well basics in sword and gun fighting, but he keep up mostly with the CQC and martial arts part, he knows that will be most useful, when his new weapon, a power armor, is complete.

At 14, he shows the prototype of the mark 1 (it's the mark 2, if anyone is asking), which literally make his mother faint, with his father and huntsman teacher left, like someone has slap them on the face.

By the age of 17, he has built at least 10 normal sizes power armors and 2 super-heavy variants, as well entering at Beacon Academy, with flying colors.

US backstory: the only successful hack in the Atlesian CCT, that has been able of infiltrating people inside the kingdom, but regretfully, most of those that enter the kingdom, where left in the middle or lower class citizens of the kingdom, with just a few being able to enter the higher class, but most being left as just foot soldiers in the military, or a "puppet" chief in a miner town, without the accessibility to the mayor secrets, etc.

Peter's father, Robertson Escobar and his Wife, Eliza Escobar, were left in the middle class, Robertson try to enter in the "DARPA" of Atlas, only for him to be "unqualified" or being laugh at him, by showing "inferior" types of weaponry (he didn't show any of the knightmare types, because the Atlesian military will use them in a NOT guy way, to say the least), he was one of the ex-chief of DARPA in the US, but he didn't give up, by being the chief, he enter the SDC to be a CO in one of the miner towns, luckily he was accepted.

He is still in contact with the CIA agent in the main kingdom of Atlas (or is it Mantle?).

When his son built, he didn't notify the agent about, until he reached the eighth prototype, at the early age of 16, the agent brings with him, a holographic call from the chief of staff in the military and DARPA, showing them the armor. They were impressed by what he has build and ask if he could send the blueprints of the machines, he accepts with a few conditions, that the prototype must be built here, the first prototype stays with him, he is able to updated just the prototype with new tech he invented and him and his father are the only one to build it, along a few more.

The military and DARPA weren't that sure about the conditions, until he gave them a little more in-depth explanation. "By building it here, we can tested in both the Atlesian military and the grimm, as well redesign it, with less flaws then the orginal, as well me being able to get away of the Atlesian military sights, before they could even find me, I can fly below their radar system and I'm much faster than those, dropship/fighter hybrid they have or any of their cruisers AND when i finish buiding a prototype and tested it, it would made the construction and mass production of said prototype less expensive" with that they accept the conditions, seeing the reasons behind it, they let the agent come to their house every 3 weeks to keep a eye on them, as well seeing any progress in the suits

All models (or prototype) of the suits have been transported to a warehouse in Vale, all of them moved by a stealth frigate, where he and his team, know the address of it

(His home is one of the farthest towns in Solitas, as well where the less aerial patrols pass nearby)

After initiation:

Peter goes to the headmaster office, after being accepted to go to his office, by the headmistress. The headmaster asks him, what he needs of him, Peter ask if it is possible to eliminate all data, video and any reference of the suit he wore in the initiation.

The headmaster asks why, and he says "I'm not gong to let the Atlesian military have my designs to make them even more powerful and full of ego, that they already have, as well to not let them use them in a way that ended up hurting people and not helping people and do I have to say anything about the SDC, we both know that will be a bloodbath if that son of bitch of Jacques shit do to his faunus workers"

"And what about miss Schnee?" ask the headmaster. "I will convince her, to not tell anything about this to his family" after that, both knowing the truth, the Headmaster erase all information related to the suit.

Peter Escobar characteristics:

-5.21 feet (1.58m).

-black hair, blueish eyes.

-heavy caliber pistols, whip/sword/spiked whip, multiple models (prototypes) of power armored suits.

Semblance:

Machine power: capable of controlling small and medium sizes machines (anything to a scroll to something a bit higher of 2m), with a range of 5 kms.

The drawbacks are that if he has more then 2 devices in his control his aura drains faster, it only works if Peter touches the device in question and his semblance only works for only 12 hours, before the aura banishes from the device.

* * *

Author notes:

well there you have it the backstory of the characters of my story, i try to be as original as possible.

if any of you have any questions, just leave a review or PM me, i don't have any problem in answering them

see you around a have a good week


End file.
